


Golden Hour

by silvereyedcat



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyedcat/pseuds/silvereyedcat
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, the team is sent into a rapid decent of anguish and trauma. How will it affect their interactions and feelings, is yet to be known.Mostly focused Boruto/Sarada, but includes the rest of the team as well.Edit:Updates will be slow since I lost all the chapters I wrote in advance, and it's hard to pick up after I've lost my "muse", I'll try getting to work back on it as soon as I can <3
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it is important to say that I dropped Boruto at about episode 50ish.  
> I really like the show but I never really had the drive to continue. That's why I tagged canon divergence. I don't know much about how the plot progresses in canon so I might not have a canon base.

Boruto was hastily making his way out of the house, it was early morning, but he was supposed to be up 35 minutes ago. Both his parents and his little sister were still asleep so he was trying to make a quick brakefast for himself before leaving the house. He had to be at the village gates in less than 20 mimutes from now and was trying his best not to be late again. He poured himself a small bowl of cereal and quickly scarffed it down. He tried his best to be quiet as he cleaned after himself.  
"Boruto?" He heared his name come from the kitchen doorway, he looked over to see his little sister Himawari. "Oh hey, good morning Hima" he smiled at the tired girl "what are you doing up at this hour? You got a mission or something?" She yhaned and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, and I gotta leave now or I'll be late" he said and hugged her a quick good bye "tell mom and dad I left, bye!" He rushed out the door.  
Boruto quickly made his way across town towards the lard entry gates. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop was his favorite short cut, and it wasn't long before the gates came into view. When he reached there his team mates were already there waiting for him.  
"Boruto- you're late!" Sarada was the first to greet him "come on Sarada, 3 minutes don't make a difference!" He laughed out loud then turned to greet the other two.   
It's been few good years since the Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki made Chunnin, so they got to go on higher ranked Missions, but still had to be accompanied by their Sensei, Konohamaru. The four had gotten close over they're years together, but after this mission the three Chunin were aiming for Jounin. They were 16! Its about time they climb another rank! And they were all confident they could!  
As soon as they could team 7 made their way out of the village, heading north.

The mission they were assigned to was a rather simple one, or it should have been nothing but taking out a group of bandits that has been harassing a trading village in the mountains for months.  
When the four arrived at the village it was getting close to sunset, and so the village leader set them up at a small hotel.   
"Okay, We have three rooms, which means Boruto and Mitsuki have to share a room, while Sarada and I Each get our own"   
Konohamaru explained and Boruto half heartedly agreed, there was no place or reason to argue against that. Most likely because it made sense for Sarada to get her own room, since she was the only girl. they also couldn't fit 3 into one room, so with that as a factor Konohamaru got his own room as well.

As night was beinging to fall Boruto made his way outside to get some fresh air and grab a glimpse of the sunset, not expecting that the uchiha had done the same. he spotted Sarada sitting at the edge of a small creek that flowed through the town. Her once short hair now reached half way down her back, she had decided one day to let it grow out. It was not often that Boruto would catch Sarada with her hair down, she usually kept ot up in a pony tail to keep it out of the way. Her raven locks blew in the light breez and Boruto couldn't stop his gaze from lingering on her for a bit longer than he wished for. He quickly shook his mind of any weird thoughts that suddenly came up, and made his way to sit by his friend. Sarada didn't shift her gaze to him, and just kept looking at the far distance. "Hey you" Boruto nudged Sarada's shoulder with his own to get her full attention. "Hey" she smiled back at him "what are you doing out here?" She brushed a strand or her hair behind her ear. "nothing really, just wanted to get some fresh air, relax before our mission starts tomorrow" he replied simply, as his gaze drifted down to her hand, that was playing with the grass they were sitting on. "Well I guess you could say I'm out here for the same reason" she spoke again before shifting her gaze back to the sky. Boruto followed her gaze "ever thought that the sky looks like cotton candy?" He said as he lay his back on the grass. "What?" Sarada whipped her face to look down at him.  
"I dunno, just looks like cotton candy to me"  
Sarada smiled "I mean, yeah I guess it does" Boruto smiled back at her. They stayed in silence for a little longer, before Boruto spoke up again. "Isn't the summer festival soon?"  
"Yeah, why?" Sarada questioned. "Well I was thinking of going."   
"Hn"  
"well, I was also thinking we could go together"   
Sarada's voice hitched, and Boruto realised he chose his world's poorly. "I-i ment the three of us! Me, you and Mitsuki!" He sat up frantically, scratching the back of his neck. Sarada cracked a smile " yeah that could be fun"   
"yeah"  
Another moment of a calm silance.  
But their quiet was interrupted by the voice of their sensei. "Guys there's a situation downtown! A few bandits have been making a ruckus! We gotta go!"   
Boruto and Sarada both got up aggravated.  
"Dammit" Sarada muttered, pulling her hair back into it's high pony tail, before the two ran off with their teammates.

By the time the four made it back to the hotel it was long past 1am, it had seemed the bandits called for backup, and many of them were skilled in Ninjutsu, which was bothersome and dragged on the battle. But the good news was that during those long hours out they found the location of the bandit's hideout, and made their way there to take out the while thing. They serenity weren't expecting to deal with the entire situation in one night, and they were exhausted to their bones, and crashed the moment they reached their beds. 

Sarada awoke the next morning with a banging head ache. Not understanding what was wrong, Sarada made her way to her temporary bathroom to wash her face, but the moment she reached it, she almost fell over, grasping the edges of the counter to keep her self up, and when she looked in the mirror she was even more confused.   
" what is this?" Her face was a sickly pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. Then she suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her eyes suddenly widened as she sprinted to the toilet with a hand covering her mouth, before bending down and releasing yesterday's lunch.  
"Fuck" she wiped her mouth, before letting out some more. 

Not long after that she heared a knock on her door _shit not now_.  
"W-who is it?" She called from the bathroom floor, hoping that whomever was on the other side of the door could hear her. "Um hey Sarada-" .fuck it was Boruto. "-you're awake? Are you ready to head out soon? Konohamaru Sensei said we should leave and be back at the village by tonight as soon as we can to give my dad the mission report!"  
"W-wait Boruto, I can't really hear you all that well I'm coming to the door" she slowly lifted herself up from the floor, holding onto the wall for support making her way over. She didn't make it far though, crashing to the ground with a loud thud not taking three steps. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the chapter is good enough! This is my first time posting a fanfiction in almost two years l. I've been scared for a while now since my old fics I used to post on Wattpad were awful ||`~`  
> I'm open any constructive criticism!


End file.
